This invention relates in general to supports, and more particularly, to a device that may be fixed to an environment at one end, and enables rotation of a supported object independently of the fixed end.
Devices such as cameras frequently require being held in a fixed position or in a fixed plane to permit fully advantageous effectiveness. For one thing, it is frequently desirable to hold the camera still so that minor movements and vibration do not result in blurred images. At the same time, it is frequently desirable to adjust the azimuth of the lens so that desired subject matter is fully captured in the resulting image.
Cameras have long been held by hand. While some subject matter is susceptible to hand holding, other subject matter requires steadier support. Tripods have long been used to satisfy this need. However, successful use of a tripod may require that the supporting environmental surface be penetratable by the legs of the tripod, or that the plane of the supporting environmental surface be arranged at a particular orientation, such as horizontal.
Another aspect to camera support is the ability to provide and also to control rotation of the support of a device, such as a tripod. As mentioned above, it is frequently desirable to adjust the azimuth of a camera. Yet the ability to provide such adjustment may introduce lack of control over spontaneous rotation of the camera support platform.
There remains a need for a support that provides the essential functions of a tripod, yet improves on control over rotation of the camera support platform and also overcomes limitations imposed by reliance on for example the three legs of a tripod.